


With flowers in my hair,

by Dottymathers



Series: A Pastel Sky of Security. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, I SAW NO PASTEL JEREMY, IS ACTUALLY WRITTEN LIKE HE SAYS IT SO, M/M, PLEASE USE HIM IF YOU WANNA I NEED MORE, Pining, Rich's lisp, SO I MADE MY OWN AU, bless christine, boyf riends — Freeform, focused on boyf riends but richjake are cute, i'll stop, kissing the rain is iconic init's realism writing, pastel au, pastel jeremy, richjake, selective mutism, sorry i am a kevin brooks fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottymathers/pseuds/Dottymathers
Summary: Michael sat up to look over where Christine was looking to find something rather different than he was used to.A pastel!Jeremy AU, sprinkled with fluff, platonic kisses, and a shock to Michael.





	With flowers in my hair,

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC IN BE MORE CHILL FANDOM YAY  
> OKAY PICTURE THIS:  
> PASTEL SELECTIVELY MUTE JEREMY HEERE WHO KISSES ALL HIS FRIENDS ON THE CHEEK.  
> IT'S A YES FROM ME  
> OKAY SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!

“I can’t carry on like this” Michael groaned against the table with his head enveloped by his own arms, the lunch hall chatter was now just static to his brain and his small table of friends could only watch him with pity, “do you know what it feels like to be stuck pining for over _two years_?” he whined.

“I can’t say I can” Christine sadly smiled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and giving it a sympathetic rub, as Michael silently noted that, that was the least amount of words Christine had ever said to anyone really so he must have it bad. Quickly he mentally face palmed himself at her response.

“Oh! Aro, of course you haven’t” leaning his head towards he hand as a thank you offering before sitting up to look at Rich and Jake who guiltily smiled at Michael when he spotted there interlocked hands resting on the table. He let a rather sad groan as he leaned back in the uncomfortable dining hall chairs, closing his eyes.

“thorry Michael, I mean he hath to have thomething for you! I know no other guyth that kith their friendth on the cheek and thit in their lapth! Rich stated, Jake just staring at him with a gooey expression which Michael was used to pulling himself, albeit not intertwined with another physically and romantically. Christine just looked back at Michael with a strong nod, as if trying to heighten what Rich just said.

“He is definitely right, I mean of course guys can be friendly but Jeremy is never with literally anyone. I can barely get a hug most days, yet he is practically all over you! Sure you can keep denying the obvious flirting and keep staring at him like… like... well like Jake stares at Rich, but your gonna have to tell him soon or you will have a literal meltdown and I mean bigger than you pretending to be Trina and performing a rather too well version of I’m Breaking Down, I’m pretty sure you broke at least three- Jeremy!” Christine stopped her usual long string of sentences to swiftly stand and call to Jeremy who had finally arrived to lunch.

Michael sat up to look over where Christine was looking to find something rather different than he was used to.

Jeremy was dressed in a pair of rather tight white skinny jeans and an equally white plain t shirt, a lilac cardigan ran down his front and down his arms so far only the tips of fingers were seen, which were clearly painted a pastel pink. Round his waist was a pastel yellow belt that matched the colour of his shoes and the flower crown that adorned his head; a mixture of small pale yellow and lilac flowers alternated around the thin band that was placed so lightly atop of his hair, where the ends had begun to curl up slightly.

Smiling shyly, Jeremy gave a small wave in Michael’s direction before he was attacked by Christine in a hug, the words could been seen tumbling from her lips as she babbled on about how cute he looked, while Jeremy only slightly blushed in reply, carefully placing his hands on her shoulder blades as a return of affection; somehow no matter how tall he was, he would always look smaller than the person he was with.

For as long as Michael had known Jeremy he had always been rather quiet and reserved when being around his friends; Some friends more than others, hence the blinking and smiling at Christine, instead of actual words. However the whispered voice in Michael’s ear when they were sat around their friends was a secret love of his, and hoped their quiet conversations about useless topics would never end.

When Christine finally stopped her gushing, she sat down again and Jeremy tentatively walked over scanning his eyes for an empty seat that was clearly not present, so he easily settled himself onto Michael’s lap, swivelling his legs round towards Christine but kept his upper body further back towards Michael’s shoulder to make talking a lot easier, and to press a short peck to Michael’s cheek, whose instant reaction was to blush profoundly. The small group were always cautious when talking to Jeremy though; doing their best to make him smile or laugh whenever they could so he wouldn’t feel so jittery or nervous constantly.

Jake let out a low whistle as he eventually pried his eyes off of Rich and towards Jeremy, “look at you all dolled up!” he raised his brows and Jeremy could only turn pink and tap his painted fingers against the table, which caught Michael’s eye. He gently picked up Jeremy’s dancing fingers and ran his fingertips over the rather neat polish, leaving Jeremy to steal his hand and begin to fidget with it; something else to try and rid of his every growing blush.

“Yeah, any reason you look like an actual flower prince?” Michael smiled, adjusting the crown on his head while watching Jeremy flush a deep red as he did so, eventually giving a small shrug as a reply trailing along a smile towards the end. “Suits you” Michael concluded, a small “thanks” shyly muttered by Jeremy in reply, while the other three stared in disbelief at their version of friendship that they all mentally agreed was more like marriage.

“Jeremy, want to come get thomething to eat? I’m pretty thure I have thome candy in my locker” Rich asked, parting his interlocked hands with Jake to stand up and kiss him on the forehead, while Jeremy does the same sadly letting go of Michael’s hand that he had been absent-mindly playing with and walking alongside Rich who talked at him as they strolled out of sight.

“Dude, you really need to do something soon or Christine will be right about the breakdown” Jake told Michael who only whined in reply, “Just pretend Christine is Jeremy, and say what you’d wanna say to him!”

Christine and Michael both rolled their eyes at him.

“You saw what he was wearing right? Do you realise how hard my heart is beating, it feels like my head is going to implode” Michael gushed, Christine placing her hand atop his chest and could indeed feel his heart beating a hundred miles a minute. “Are you sure he _might_ have a thing for me?” Michael worried his thoughts aloud.

“I am a thousand percent sure he _certainly_ has a thing for you! Now, if you don’t say something as soon as possible I will make sure Christine recites every soliloquy from Macbeth to you. Over the phone. At 3am. Every night.” Jake threatens, and Michael knows Christine well enough that she would do that and her face at this moment definitely agrees with Jake as well.

“Okay, I’ll try!” Michael finally admits in defeat, throwing his hands up. And the two cheer maybe slightly too loud, causing them all to giggle in unison and then they let Michael continue to rant over Jeremy; smiling, sighing, whining over his best friend like he would never be able to do it again, but Jake knew he’d get another phone call at 2am from Michael tonight, saying the same words in a different tone.

“You’re really going to do that?” Rich grinned in disbelief at Jeremy, who nodded slightly against the lollipop between his lips, “you are an actual angel” Rich squeezed round Jeremy’s middle, causing him to giggle and press a gentle kiss to Rich’s hair, “And I thought it wath only Michael who got kitheth? **(Kisses. It is easier to read it aloud, weird I know)** ” but Jeremy could only avert his gaze and shrug, a smile still adorning his lips.

Jeremey and Rich saunter back into the loud, chaotic dining hall, Jeremy looking rather nervously at Rich who only gave a reassuring grin in return resetting his anxiety to the lowest level it would normally be. Jake immediately tried to grab hold of Rich but he swatted him away as he sat down keeping his eyes locked onto Jeremy, causing Jake’s eyes to wonder to him as well. Christine noticed the two and followed their gazes in a curious manner.

Slowly, Jeremy walked towards Michael who smiled up and down him, visually complimenting him once more.

In one rather swift movement, Jeremy managed to hook one leg over Michael’s lap and chastely press his lips against his in a slow hurry, still lowering himself down to put his whole weight on Michael but keeping a firm pressure on his lips. Jeremy felt himself relax and panic at the same time, as he lightly placed his hands atop of Michael’s shoulders to ground himself into the reality that he had actually gone through with the plan he had told to Rich moments before.

Michael squeaked rather loud as it happened, holding his hands up in a surrender as a pair of stupidly soft lips were pushed against his; although it took him longer than it should’ve to relax –to an certain extent- under the touch and allow himself to savour the touch and feel of his best friend, it was definitely worth it. It may have only lasted a few seconds but, as clique as it sounds, it felt like years and years Michael didn’t care went by.

When they broke apart, there was a loud cheer from the three around the table causing the boys to both flush red, a hint of a proud smile coming from Jeremy as well as from Rich. “Did you do this?” Jake screamed at Rich with a smile, which was gladly returned with an added shrug.

“I may have given thome advithe” Rich winked at Jeremy giggled at their hidden conversation. He looked back at Michael who was still in a frozen state of shock, and only came out of it when he realised there four people staring at him, however his lips moved faster than his brain and said the first things that came to his head.

“Why do you taste so nice?” he laughed in disbelief, licking his lips and Jeremy flushed a deep scarlet, revealing the lollipop that was skilfully placed between his fingers. Michael shook his head adoringly but suddenly realised what had just happened between them both and thickly swallowed. “You’re going to have to talk to me later, you know that?” and Jeremy nodded with eager understanding but surprisingly to everyone he spoke up.

“C-can we pretend we already have? Just for now” It was bold for Jeremy, but through innocently parted lips and fluttering lashes of silent desperation Michael couldn’t say no even if he’d wanted to.

“You do know that if you go on double dates, you are going to have to drag me along. I’m your forever alone aromantic friend, so it’d sorta be like abandoning your dog, which in my opinion is almost a hate crime because dogs are amazing which is a fact”  Christine began to ramble on, the four watching her run her words dry before agreeing to her first statement, it was obvious they would bring her along from the start.

“Can we leave and break into a room, I’m sure no one locks the math rooms, this hall is annoying me” Jake whined, flopping against Rich for added effect. A few shrugs was enough for Jake to bounce up, grabbing Rich’s hand and tugging it enough for him to get the picture and stand up alongside him, Christine was next to follow as she hopped next to the couple and started to talk and rant with her hands flying every which way but a strong grin would stick to every sentence.

Jeremy copied the rest and removed himself from upon Michael’s lap, grabbing the ends of Michael’s fingers and not letting go when they began to catch up with the other three. “You’re ridiculous” Michael giggled, shifting his fingers to properly interlock their fingers together which seemed to make Jeremy maybe a little too happy, absent-mindly swinging their hands as Michael began a speech on his newest obsession.

Let’s just say, Jeremy was no longer so subtle and hidden when staring at Michael anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy it? I hope so!!!  
> I kinda want to turn this into a series so erm if you want that to like actually happen tell me cause my fingers are itching to type more!  
> Also please comment and leave kudo ect cause I just need constant praise okaii thank you <3
> 
> QOTW (question of the work): favourite BMC song?  
> AOTW: atm mine may be Voices In My Head, cause r e l a t able


End file.
